The She Butler
by Shaiyamine
Summary: What if Sebastian is a girl? What would her life be like? Story told in Sebastian's POV except that now his name is Selena.
1. 6:00 AM

~~~6:00 a.m.~~~

_Its already that time? I have to wake bocchan; I hope that the others won't cause a problem today __**again**__. _

I tied my long black hair into a ponytail and fixed my uniform. Putting on my gloves and fixing my collar, I looked at the mirror.

_I look perfect as always_

I opened the door to bocchan's room and opened the curtain

"Bocchan, Its time to wake up" he groaned before he sat up and asked me

"Selena, what is the schedule today?" he struggled to keep his blue eyes open "Nothing in agenda today except for tonight's meeting " I smiled

"For this morning its scones and Milk Tea" I handed him the tea and marched out of the room to let Tanaka, the butler to dress bocchan.

"Ah! Tanaka remember to tie bocchan's ribbon properly. You almost choked him last time," I reminded him.

_Next is to check the other three… I __**hope**__ that they aren't a mess this morning… then again demons don't hope, now do they?_

First I went to check on Meirin, the other maid in this household. As I approached the laundry area, I heard her scream

"GYAAAA! Help me!" she cried,

"What's wrong?" I ran into the room and see that it is filled with soap bubbles. The red haired woman kept panicking

"I put in XXX (30) scoops of detergent as the instructions on the box said but something must have gone wrong!" I approached her and looked at the box

"Meirin this says III (3) scoops not XXX (30)"

"EHH?!"

"I think we need to get you new glasses" I sighed

_I have to clean this up now don't I? _

Next was Bard, the chef, as I neared the kitchen I hear a loud explosion.

" *Cough* *cough* "

"What did you do this time?" I asked irritated,

I enter the kitchen and I see the man holding a flamethrower in his hands, his yellow hair puffed into an Afro hairstyle.

"I just wanted to try out this new model!" he told me

"You do not use a flamethrower for cooking! How many times do I have to say that?!" I gave him a long lecture about an hour I guess.

_Now I have to clean up this idiot's mess too!_

Next was Finny, the gardener, and to enter the courtyard I have to pass through this door.

_I __**think**__ the garden is still safe… fat chance…_

And with a deep breath I opened the door, and just as I had expected the garden was… well… how should I say this nicely? In ruins… "Selena-san! I forgot to fix the container of the weed killer and it accidentally got onto the other plants as well!"

_This id- no, this MORON keeps forgetting that! That container was broken since last week! To think we have to do this every single day! And not only this guy the other two as well!_

"Finny, go and get new flowers we have a guest tonight" I said sternly

"Yes ma'am!" he saluted and went running to town.

_Next I have to worry about is tonight's guest… oh and lunch! _

As I march to the kitchen I worry about tomorrow's disasters and mishaps and maybe even what will happen later.


	2. Later Evening

**AN: **Hey Guyysssss! Guess what!? Im not dead! Good news! since I haven't touched my fanfic account for a long time due to something called school I will reward all your waiting with an omake! Thank you for even giving time to read my stories. I'm soo sorry for not updating ;^;

* * *

**Chapter 2**

~~~Later that evening ~~~

_The servants are ready, the house is clean, the food is prepared, but… Where is the MASTER?! _

I was rushing around the house to find bocchan, the guest will be arriving in 10 minutes and what's more I have to find bocchan and get him ready in that amount of time.

_At this time where could that little bra- I mean, bocchan go? _

I finally found bocchan lazing around in the library

"Bocchan, the guest will be arriving shortly. I suppose you should go down to greet him." He stood up

"Oh yeah its already that time"

I sighed following the master back down to the entrance. As soon as I fixed bocchan's appearance the guest arrived

"Welcome to the Phantomhive estate Mr. Raven" the household greeted the young man at the doorway. "Let me hang your coat" Meirin told him, the man handed his coat and hat to the maid and fixed his messy black hair, he stood straight and took a bow.

"Good Evening Earl Phantomhive, I have been anxious for today's meeting"

"Same to you Mr. Raven" Bocchan shook the man's extended hand and led the way to the dining room.

"Wow… I'm impressed" Raven commented as he viewed the table, fixed and donned with elegant tableware and dinner was, as always remarkable.

As the two ate their dinner, no one spoke a word. You could easily tell that these two weren't comfortable with each other.

"So Earl assuming that you're the queen's watchdog you should know what I'm here for" Raven started

"Yes, its about the recent Jack the Ripper incidents yes?"

"As expected of the Earl, you already know. Then it's easier to explain, the queen wants you to stop these incidents from happening." He grinned

"I accept the queen's order" Ciel replied.

_This is very odd… the queen usually just send a letter but why the messenger?_

"Forgive me for my rudeness but usually the queen sends a letter informing us of what she so desires. Why is it that now she sends a messenger?" I asked stepping forward

"Hoh, very wise deduction my sweet maid" he grinned

_Ugh what is with his stare? Disgusting… _

"I was to come here of my own accord and the queen noticed that and asked me to deliver the task. Is that wrong?" Raven explained

"No we just wanted to clear our suspicions"

"Selena" Bocchan looked at me

"Yes?"

"Desert"

"I will bring it out at once Bocchan"

Turning to the kitchen I eyed the three idiots to make sure they were behaving.

_Good, at least they won't make any trouble tonight . . . . but its still nagging at me that they will do something stupid while the guest is here._

I walked out of the kitchen with the desert, a platter of assorted muffins and strawberry shortcake. Seeing the cake Raven's eyes lit up.

"Is that strawberry shortcake?" he stood from the table

"Uh… yes"

"Haaahhh" squealing in delight he sat down

_W-what the heck is with this guy?! He acts like a child! Well that's after seeing the cake but it seems the young master finds it very amusing._

"Pfft-" Bocchan covered his mouth

"What? Is there something wrong?" Raven turned serious again

"Nothing"

After dinner Mr. Raven left for his residence.


	3. Omake 1

**SHE BUTLER OMAKE #1**

**The time when Ciel and Selena just entered the contract.**

~~~ Lunch ~~~

"Bocchan here is today's lunch" I presented to my new contractor a feast.

"Its bland, no taste" He commented, throwing food at my face

_Why you… little brat! Don't humans say don't waste your food? _

"I will remake it" I took a bow, trying to hide the irritation in my voice

~~~ Latin ~~~

"Bocchan you got this translation wrong" I pointed to the paper

"Ugh"

"Hold out your hands please"

After hitting his hands once I told him to translate again.

_Hmhm… sweet revenge._

~~~ Tea time ~~~

"Today's tea is earl gray" I give him his tea

"Selena, hold out your hands"

"Yes?"

"Start over again" he told me pouring the tea on it.

_Grrrr… oh I WILL make you cry you spoiled bra- I should stop. . . …. Kuuu…._

~~~ Hunting ~~~

"You have to hold the gun like this" I show the young boy

*Bang* *Bang* *Bang*

_Aaaand he misses the target… we have a lot of work to do…_

~~~ Present time ~~~

"I remember the first time you made tea, it was terribly bland"

"Well, the first time you tried to hunt you couldn't even hit a still target"

"You made tasteless food"

"You kept translating wrong"

*Knock* *Knock*

"What is it?" Bocchan asked

"You have a guest Bocchan" Meirin answered

"Selena, welcome our guests and prepare a light snack"

"Yes My Lord"

* * *

**AN: **hehe writing this was fun! If you want something to be put in the next omake that may come up, you can just pm me! Oh the next chapter! I'm not sure about pairings soo I'll keep up with none but if you want some just tell meh! :D have a nice day!


	4. Christmas 2014 special

**SHE BUTLER CHRISTMAS SPECIAL 2014**

First of all I want to greet everyone a Merry Christmas!

.

**Shaiyamine**: so I will be here let's say "interviewing" well… this is just basically something I type soo please bare with no audio. ^_^

.

**Selena**: Are you going to start yet?

.

**Shaiyamine**: Hey! I'm the scriptwriter here! *_*

.

**Selena**: Keep this going any longer and I'll get bored. -.-

.

**Shaiyamine**: Grrrrr… if only I could slap you…

.

**Selena**: Hoh… come and try!

.

We are having some technical difficulties please wait for a moment

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Shaiyamine**: We are back! So lets get this show started! Irritated mind you -.-*

.

**Selena**: Finally!

.

**Shaiyamine**: So Selena-san… What do you do during Christmas?

.

**Selena**: Other than cleaning, I have to make sure those three idiots don't mess anything, make sure that the young master behaves and has the proper Christmas Gala in the mansion. How about you Shaiyamine? I bet you don't do anything other than sit in your room and watch anime.

.

**Shaiyamine**: I have a social life!

.

**Selena**: With who?

.

**Shaiyamine**: I have friends! And my family! And… since when was this you questioning me?

.

**Selena**: che… she noticed….

.

**Shaiyamine**: I heard that insert pout face here … so why not lets move on to the next character? Ciel-san?

.

**Ciel**: . . .

.

**Shaiyamine**: what do you do for Christmas?

.

**Ciel**: ask Selena she knows

.

**Shaiyamine**: um… won't you do the liberty of answering me? (sweatdrop)

.

**Ciel**: Too troublesome.

.

**Shaiyamine**: ahahaha…. I see…. Um… Meirin! What do you usually do for Christmas?  
.

**Meirin**: Oh me? I usually try to help Selena-san clean the mansion but I would usually mess things up not really clean.

.

**Shaiyamine**: I see then Finny how about you?

.

**Finny**: Well… I like to pick some flowers from the backyard and decorate! smiles

.

**Shaiyamine**: Isn't the guy cuuutee? Then how about Ta-

.

**Bard**: AAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH IT'S HARD TO WAIIIIIITTT!

.

**Shaiyamine**: U-u-ummmm….. Bard?! 0.o What's that flamethrower there f-for?

.

**Bard**: COOKING IS ART! cue flamethrower

.

**Shaiyamine**: Who got this guy drunk?! =.=

.

**Tanaka**: Ho ho ho

.

**Selena**: My, my… isn't our host getting into trouble

.

**Bard**: I'll show you how to cooooooookkkkk!

.

**Shaiyamine**: Hey guys! Don't just sit theeeeerrreee…. HELP ME! GEHAAAA! ;A; running from fire

.

The rest were just casually drinking tea on the set

.

**Shaiyamine**: EHHHHHH!? Why's everyone drinking tea and ignoring meeeeee?!

.

.

And so this ends our Christmas special.

.

**Shaiyamine**: EH?! Its over?!

* * *

**AN: **Hey guys! Merry Christmas! I made this as a short add-on but if you like it and want another part go ahead and ask! Don't hold back! Sorry I couldn't upload a chapter for Christmas but I'll try to upload soon. Though I don't know when that "soon" will be...


	5. 7:00 PM

**Chapter 3**

**~~~7:00 p.m.~~~**

_Ah, it's about time for Bocchan to sleep and time for me to prowl around the mansion again._

I marched of to his study where the young master was supposed to be finishing his paperwork. Instead I see a sleeping little kid with unfinished paperwork.

_*Sigh* what do you expect me to do at regular intervals of my life? _

After tucking the young master in bed and sorting his paperwork for him to finish the next day, I started checking all doors and windows.

_Lets see, after checking the lock of the doors and windows, next will be the servants._

Marching to their quarters I hear murmurs in the kitchen.

"Who's there?" I demanded

"Kyaa!"

"Meirin! Keep your voice down"

"Wahh…."

"Finny you too!"

I enter the kitchen and see the idiot trio sitting around a candle

"What are you doing?" I ask

"U-ummm we were telling g-ghost stories" Meirin replied

"You are supposed to be sleeping now, we have work in the morning tomorrow" I scolded them

"Y-yes sir" they marched to their bedrooms and I made sure that they fell asleep.

_Now comes my favorite part of the night: patrolling._

I walked around the manor for quite a while now and along the way had picked up a few roses for the vase in the hallway.

"Ahh… at least some peace and quie-" *snap* "I spoke too soon"

I checked the place where I heard the twig snap and a big grin had made its way to my lips.

_We seem to have visitors tonight._

* * *

**AN: **Weelll here we have a short chapter :) I've been racking my brain trying to add something to the story (a small twist of my own I'd say) but I ended up doing other things XD. Sorry for a late update!


	6. Dear Readers

HI guys! Well as you see while I was writing the she butler in my free time I rewatched black butler and guess what? I missed a few (err... maybe 3 episodes? so thats a lot right?) things that you guys would have enjoyed so I would be rewriting the story to bring out something that would be more fun to read. I don't know when I'll be bringing that back though. While waiting hows about reading my other stories XD.

Cheers,

Shaiyamine

P.S. please tell me if it would be better to take down the old story from my page when I come back with the new She Butler or should I keep it there? THis is of utmost importance to me. I would appreciate your opinion.

as a little gift (well maybe just a sorry gift) I will put the chapter that I worked before I rewatched the series.

**~~~ 6:30 a.m.~~~**

_Breakfast, the highlight meal of the morning, as the maid of the Phantomhive manor I should be preparing a breakfast worthy of my master but... _

"BARD! WHAT HAPPENED NOW?!" I yelled looking at the charcoal black kitchen.

"Ah… Eh… Um… I-it wasn't my fault" he stammered

_But… this… BUMBLING IDIOT! BURNT THE KITCHEN! **AGAIN.**_

"Bard….. Just. **Fix**. **The**. **Kitchen**. **NOW**" I told him storming off to clear my head but as I reached the courtyard, I was nowhere near calm.  
"F-I-N-N-I-A-N!"  
"Eep!"

"JUST WHAT HAPPENED HERE?!" I shrieked pointing to the ruined courtyard.

"Um… I… I'm soooooorrrrrrryyyyyyyyyy…" Finny cried

_AND THIS OTHER MORON RUINS THE GARDENS!_

"Fix. The. Tools…. I'll fix the garden later…." I sighed walking, trying to keep my feet from stomping and as I reached the lounge *CRASH*

_I forgot….. There was this other **imbecile** who crashes things up….._

"MEEEIIIIRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNN!"

_Geez… giving me a workout in the morning after the night patrol is not what I expected… still… why is it that I always end up cleaning this mess?_

After fixing all the other muddle in the house (Including putting up with bocchan's attitude) and fixing breakfast, I started to prepare for our later on shenanigans. Though I was left short of time with the untimely surprise visit of my Master's friend(?) and aunt.

(That would be Madame Red and Sir Lau but this is where I stopped working ;-; Im sowy)


End file.
